Slice And Dice 2: A New Beginning
by ApachePirate
Summary: It's been almost 2 years since the murders. Jake, Jay, and Phoebe are getting on with their lives. They've managed to gain new friendships and things are looking up. But Jake is harboring a deadly secret, and when the bodies begin piling up again, he'll be forced to open up his past and reveal the truth to Jay and Phoebe. Will they survive another round?


**A/N: FIRST OFF, I don't own anything from any of the SCREAM movies, nor do I own anything from Funworld, the creators of Ghostface. This story is going to be another collaboration between jasonx65 and myself. This is a sequel. I hope you enjoy it!**

Slice and Dice 2: A New Beginning

Prologue

**Two girls, both aged 18, arrive at the front door of a house. Angela Moreson removes a set of keys from her pocket and unlocks the door. Kerry Moreson follows after her. The camera angles to show the living room, with the hallway behind leading to the kitchen.**

**Kerry: **Can you believe that ending?

**Angela: **God, it was terrible! You'd think they could do better with a budget like that. (**Kerry heads for the kitchen to get a drink, and Angela takes a seat on the sofa, reaching for the television remote.)**

**Kerry: **(From the kitchen) Do we have any sodas left? (The fridge door can be heard slamming shut)

**Angela: **No, we're out. Drink some water. It's good for you.

**Kerry joins Angela in the living room, where the news has just begun for the night. Angela reaches back to tousle her dark hair, and Kerry pulls her matching hair back into a ponytail.**

**ON THE TV, newscasters Keira Merrit and Tanner McCrae are reporting. They both have flaming red hair; Keira's in fiery curls to her shoulders and Tanner's slicked back with gel.**

**Keira:** It's been almost two years since the infamous murders in the small town of Billings.

**Tanner:** That's right, Keira. In fact, we're only a week away from the anniversary.

**Kerry:** God, why do they have to treat it like a holiday? Don't they get that a lot of people died?

**Angela:** It's all about the money for them, you know that. I heard they're even working on a film adaptation.

**Kerry:** Greedy bastards.

**Kerry's phone rings.**

**Kerry: **Hello?

**Voice: **Hello, Kerry.

**Kerry: **Who is this?

**Voice: **Don't worry about that. There are more important things at stake.

**Kerry: **You know, you sound just like-

**Voice: **Are you alone in the house, Kerry?

**Kerry: **Uh, no. My sister's here with me. Who the heck are you?

_**Click.**_

**Kerry: **Um, okay then.

**Angela: **Who was that?

**Kerry: **No idea.

**The two of them turn their attention back to the news. **

**Keira: **Let's look back at that tragic night.** (Pictures begin circulating through, of all the victims.)**

**Tanner: **Two years later, we still remember the tragedy of losing such bright, young people. Remember, everyone. Take every precaution you can during this time of the year. There's no such thing as too much safety. For Channel Seven, I'm Tanner McCrae.

**Keira: **And I'm Keira Merritt. Join us again tomorrow evening, where we'll provide you with the latest information.

**Channel Seven's theme plays, and the screen fades out. A commercial begins, and Angela turns the TV off. Her phone rings. The camera jerks dramatically to show a bird's eye view of the phone, and then Angela's hand as she reaches for it.**

**Angela: **Go for Angie.

**Voice: **Enjoy the broadcast, Angela?

**Angela: **As a matter of fact, I did, Mr. Stalker. Say, are you using a voice modifier?

**Voice: **I think you should be more concerned with the back door.

**Angela: **Why's that? (Mock fear) Oh no. Is it standing wide open?

**Voice: **IT'S ABOUT TO BE. (**A crash is heard in the kitchen, and the girls jump off the sofa, wide-eyed. They look at each other, and Angela presses the phone closer to her ear.)**

**Angela: **I'm hanging up and calling the cops!

**Voice: **That won't work. Trust me. You'll be dead before they arrive. (**Angela hangs up and gapes at Kerry, both of them terrified. Another crash is heard in the kitchen, along with the sound of glass breaking.)**

**The girls huddle together and stare in the direction of the kitchen. The house is small, so they're pretty close. Together, they edge closer to the kitchen, where it has gone deathly silent. The camera pans to show a sweep of the living room behind them, and then the hallway where they stand.**

**Kerry: **Show yourself!

**Angela: **(whispers) I'm going to call the cops. **(Kerry nods and steps forward, leaving Angela behind her. In the hallway, Kerry reaches into the drawer of a table and pulls out a pistol)**

**Kerry: **I've got a gun, and I won't hesitate to use it!

**Angela can be heard talking on the phone, and Kerry inches forward another two steps. Suddenly, a black figure pops out from behind the counter and runs toward Kerry, knife bared. Before Kerry can react, the figure plants the knife in her chest and she sinks to her knees. The stranger holds a small box up to his masked face. Blood seeps out around Kerry's lifeless body.**

**Ghostface: **I told you to check the back door. **(Kerry slides to the floor, dead, and Ghostface steps over her. He yanks the knife from her body and wipes the blade clean on his robe.)**

**Angela: **Kerry? Did you find anything?

**Angela screams when she sees Ghostface, and he cocks his head, waving the knife in front of him. She stands there, frozen for a moment, and then she takes off for the front door. Ghostface chases after her, and catches her as she takes hold of the doorknob. He jams the knife into her throat and blood spurts out around the blade. Angela's hands fly to her throat and she falls to the ground, convulsing. She opens her mouth, but all the comes out is a gurgling sound, and then blood begins to pour from her lips.**

**Ghostface: **Damn. You didn't even give me a challenge. This was too easy, bitches.

**Ghostface removes the knife from Angela's neck and brushes himself off. In the kitchen, he washes the blade in the sink, and then he disappears out the back door as the first siren is heard in the distance.**

**The camera pans out to show the entire house, and three police cars speeding down the street towards it.**


End file.
